


muscle memory

by ravened



Series: poetry for the remembered [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, more bad poetry? yeah here it comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravened/pseuds/ravened
Summary: lucretia is a struggling artist





	muscle memory

you can draw them from memory. 

one.   
she is pyromania  
and a flashing grin;  
the spark of her wit cuts to the quick  
and you burn.  
she is a laugh on a bright summer day. 

two,  
he is warmth  
and love  
that drives the stars,  
a brilliant mind enraptured with the  
flicker of a steady flame.   
he is easy,  
like the key-press of a piano. 

three.   
he hides.   
he hides well,  
behind amicable jokes  
and wary smirks,   
and you write them down.   
but he when he is true,   
he is bold   
and he is fierce  
and he is noble,  
so you write that down too. 

four.   
he is steady hands,  
hearty laughter,  
a hot bowl of stew and   
the copper smell of blood  
from fresh knife nicks.  
the wooden duck he held sits on your desk. 

five.   
he is a dissonant dance  
which, for all its error,  
holds enrapturing charm.   
the light of an undying faith  
surrounds him   
and you think  
the life of nature must be made in his image.

and six.   
straight-backed and orderly,  
he is the head to your dragon  
the bow to your ship.   
he is thoughtful contemplation,  
reckless driving (but you all were),  
and the steady direction of a bright north star  
so in all you lost   
for him you were the most sorry. 

you can draw them all from memory  
but you can’t bear to look,  
and the scribbled out graphite looks like static.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh whats good


End file.
